Ammunition Types
}} For shotgun ammunition, see Shotgun Ammunition Types. 'Armor Piercing' 'History' While Armor Piercing shells had been around since the 1860s that were designed to defeat heavily armored ironclads, and had existed in the form of 'K' bullets since WW1, it wasn't until around WW2 that armor piercing ammunition for small arms was issued in much greater numbers. For small arms, bullets were cast in either hardened steel, tungsten, or tungsten carbide, although depleted uranium has been used in larger scale weapons such as autocannons. 'In-game' Armor Piercing (or AP) is a type of ammunition located in the ’Other’ category. There is no visual model for this unlike shotgun ammo types. When equipped, a projectile's tracers will turn to a shade of green. Usage & Tactics As the name suggests, any weapon with this attached can pierce through thicker barriers than it could normally. On maps with thin cover, such as Warehouse, this can greatly improve weapon performance. On weapons like the M60 that already feature impressive penetration, the extra boost makes it even easier to perform wallbangs. However, close quarters performance suffers. AP should be applied to weapons that need more penetrative performance or can take advantage of the better torso multiplier. 'Hollow Point' 'History' Hollow point rounds were created in the 19th century and were sold as "express" bullets. These were cast entirely in a soft lead alloy. In the 1890s, British handgun cartridge designs included hollow points, and were called "manstoppers." In 1898, in the Hague Convention, hollow points were banned in international warfare upon the conclusion that it violated the laws of war. However, hollow point bullets see frequent use in civilian and law enforcement arsenals as a guarantee that whoever is shot will become incapacitated. They are also less likely to hit bystanders from over-penetrating or ricocheted bullets. 'In-game' The Hollow Point (or HP) is a type of ammunition located in the ‘Other’ category. Much like AP rounds, HP rounds do not have a visual model unlike shotgun ammunition types. They will change the tracer color to a reddish orange when equipped. Usage & Tactics Hollow point instantly negates all of a weapon's penetration, making it impossible to use already heavy hitting weapons to freely deal extra damage. It also has much poorer ranged performance, suffering from a lowered torso multiplier and reduced damage at range. This damage boost, however, can turn weapons like the AKM into extremely dangerous two-shot weapons in close quarters. Weapons like the MAC-10 do not gain as much - rather, the hollow point should be used to push weapons close to a per-shot damage threshold above said threshold in order to reap the benefits of, say, going from a 4-shot-kill to a 3-shot-kill. 'Trivia' *This was released on January 21, 2018 as a part of the Winter Update. *The update was called ‘YOLO ammo types’, implying that the developers had not tested the attachments, as they didn’t make an appearance in the Test Place and the devs asked for feedback on the loading screen. **Community backlash was particularly violent upon their introduction due to them breaking a lot of weapons in terms of power and balance. **Previous attachments in the CTE were similar in methodology, albeit not as generic. * On January 24, 2018, the ammunition types caused some player's to rank reset to 20. They only have lost their rank and not other data. Category:Ammo Category:Others